


My Blueberry Night

by mochipii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domme Nanaba, Escort Nanaba, F/M, Fluffy Smutt, Light Dom/sub, Modern AU, Office Worker Mike Zacharias, Office Worker/Sex Worker Nanaba, Soft Domme Nanaba, Sub Mike, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: The tag explained itself I hope.The title is inspired by a movie with the same name, borrowing the blueberry pie as well.Please, enjoy!
Relationships: Nanaba & Mike Zacharias, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Mike went into the diner. It's one of those twenty four hour diner that opened just behind his office building. He just finished one of those monthly report where he and the rest of his accounting colleague had to crunch reports well into midnight. They had to work throughout the weekends too and are allowed to take two days during the next weekday to replaced their lost weekends. This is what always happened during his twenty years working in this company. At this point, he's numbed to this monthly routine and just do it.

It's almost midnight on a Sunday night. Mike sat on the short left side of the u shaped counter. His back to where the door is. This is the first time he went to this diner during the night. Mostly he came here during lunch time with his friends at work. He ordered a breakfast menu, thinking he might not be awake for actual breakfast in the morning anyway, so why not eat his breakfast while he's still awake.

He's lucky his boss approved his leave for the next two days because he felt like he won't be able to function tomorrow after two weeks working without any days off.

His order came and he immediately began eating. In a quiet atmosphere like this everything suddenly felt different. He suddenly very 'aware' of the taste of his food. The eggs, the bacon, the sausage, the toast, even the coffee. All felt familiar but new at the same time. He ate carefully, savouring the taste of every bites, accompanied by the tv sound on the wall.

He looked around the diner where there's only a handful of people there. Most of them were in uniforms, probably also like him, grabbing a bite before going home or they might be on the way to start their shifts somewhere, or maybe on their meal break on their graveyard shifts.

Mike ordered a slice of apple pie and a refill of his coffee while he's finishing the last bites of his breakfast. 

The sound of the tv now sounded louder since the three people sat closest to him left five minutes ago. Mike's still finishing his pie while watching the documentary on mummy excavation aired on tv.

The door behind him squeaked, signaling someone's entering the diner. He heard the click-clack of shoes on tile floor but didn't turned his head. A woman sat at the center of the long side of the counter, chatting with the waiter on her orders. Mike's eyes still glued to the tv while chewing his bites of pies.

The waiter is back, poured tea to her cup and went back inside the kitchen. The woman looked left and right, searching for the sugar tray that's usually scattered on the counter. She saw one near Mike and left her seat to walked over to Mike whose eyes are still glued to the tv.

"Excuse me? Can I borrow the sugar tray?" she asked.

It took several seconds for Mike to snapped back to reality and surprised to see a woman standing next to him. He stared at her, not moving.

"Uhm...the sugar?" she pointed to the little tray in front of him. "Can I borrow it?"

Mike blinked a few times and nodded. Sliding the sugar tray towards her.

"Thank you," she smiled and went back to her seat at the center of the counter.

The waiter emerged from the kitchen with her order, a thick waffle already drizzled with some golden brown liquid, honey or maybe maple syrup. Another breakfast food Mike saw on the menu earlier. 

She's now eating her waffle while chatting with the waiter. They seemed close, Mike wondered if she's a regular to this diner. He observed her from behind his coffee cup, hoping she wouldn't noticed. She had a short blonde hair, slicked back with undercut. She wore heavy make up but looks tastefully done. Dark lined eyes, blood red lips, the colours she had on her head was a stark contrast with the black coat she's wearing and black turtleneck tops she wore underneath it.

Mike jumped at his seat and switched his eyes back to the tv as he saw her walking towards him. Wondering if she noticed that he's been watching her and came to confront him. She walked pass behind him to the corner of the counter to Mike's left where the pies were displayed. She was picking pies, while the waiter's explaining to her on the kinds of pies they have that day. After several moments, she agreed to a blueberry pie and went back to her seat, while the waiter plating the pie for her.

Mike noticed a faint but lingering scent wafting in the air when she walked by him. Something fruity and fresh. Something that reminded him of summer. Something that made him wants to smile. She's back in her seat eating the blueberry pie while scrolling on her phone. Occasionally typing on it. She must be in serious conversation because she had left her pie for, Mike looked at his watch, five minutes now. She huffed, flipped her phone down on the table, looking upset. Her phone buzzed again, she picked it up, read the message and nodded, typing back her reply with a smile.

Mike wondered who she's talking to. A friend? spouse? lover? where was she going after this? home? or work? He wondered if she's one of those night working ladies just because she's still out at a times like this. He couldn't really tell. 

After returning from the bathroom Mike saw the woman now sitting right next to his seat. He walked slowly to his seat, wondering what happened that made her move her seat like that.

"I don't have the sugar tray anymore," he said as he sat down.

She turned her head in surprised and smiled, "Oh...no. I've had enough sugar for the day. On my tea, the waffle with maple syrup and this pie," she pointed to her blueberry pie in front of her.

Mike just nodded without saying anyting.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you but I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the club with me tonight?" she boldly asked.

"Club?"

"Yes, I had an appointment with a client earlier but he canceled. He had an account on that club and allowed me to use it with my friends if I wanted to,"

Mike still looking at her in disbelief. He's not sure if he's hearing correctly. Why would this elegant looking lady wanted to be seen in public with him? Mike never really consider himself attractive. He just make sure he looks presentable when going out of the house, but not as fancy or elegant as the gentlemen he imagined ladies like her would normally be seen with. His wardrobe consist of the regular uniform of office worker. Buttoned up shirts, trousers and some jumpers and jackets in whites, greys, light blues, navies and blacks. He felt really intimidated by her just by the way she looks.

The woman left him to think about her words while she finishes her pie.

"Where's the club?" he finally asked.

"Just a block from here,"

"Okay,"

"Okay," she smiled.

She finished her pie and tea and called the waiter to settle the bill. They both paid for their own meal. Mike grabbed his coat and waited for her by the door while she's accepting a takeout sandwich from the waiter and put it in her bag. She buttoned up her coat, put on her black gloves and wrap a thick black scarf around her neck. She looked so warm bundled up like that.

Mike opened the door for her and they both walked into the cold night.  
*****


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived on the part of the area where, restaurants, bars and clubs lined. Mike remembered this area where he frequented with his friends during his college years. He hadn't been inside these clubs in years. After he graduated, went into the work force, this kind of life slowly made its way out of his life.  
He looked around and still can recognized some of the places.

The woman tapped him on the arm signaling him that they've arrived. He nodded and followed her. The doorman smiled and opened the door for her when he saw her. She must be a regular in this place. Tomorrow's Monday but the place is still crowded with loud music blaring and colourful headache inducing lights. Mike chuckled, remembering his own days staying in the club until late when he had morning classes.

She led him into a second floor and walked down a relatively quiet hallway even though they can still hear faintly the music from the dance floor. She opened a door at the end of the hall. The room was nicely decorated, just like most hotel rooms. The queen size bed in the middle of the room looks so comfortable, Mike thinking about jumping straight into it.

The woman closed the door behind her and faced him to take his coat off. He lets her and went to walked around the room, observing the room and looking out the window. He could see from the reflection on the window, the woman taking her scarf, gloves and coat off. Now he can see her figure clearly, she's tall and slim. He noticed her high heels adding ten centi meters to her actual height.

"You can use the bathroom first if you need to," she told him.

Mike nodded and went inside. He looked himself on the mirror, thinking what the hell he's doing here? He's wondering if he really wanted this. It's been a while since he's been with anyone. His last steady relationship ended many years ago and he hasn't been bothered to try another one. He started to feel guilty for agreeing to go with this woman because all he wanted to do when he left office earlier was to go home and catch up on his sleep, now he might have to do another kind of sleep he himself not sure if he wanted or needed.

Thinking about apologizing to her and left for home instead. He opened the bathroom door to the smell of fruit, he looked to the window and saw the woman sitting there with a cup of tea. She changed her clothes too apparently, now she's in a black tank top, with a black corset looking garment on top of it, and a very short skirt. A thigh high nude stocking with black lace trim stopping at her mid thigh and a black stiletto heels covered her long legs.

"Oh, hi. I made some tea. Would you like some?"

Mike walked closer and sat opposite her. She put another tea bag to a cup, pour hot water and gave the cup to him.

"It's peach tea. My favourite. This brand especially," she showed him the brand on the tea bag string. "It's expensive but the taste is worth it,"

Mike brought the cup to his face and get a good whiff of the tea. It smelled amazing. He took a sip and now understand why the woman sing praise to this tea.

"So, how can you drink cheap diner tea if this kind of tea is your favourite?" Mike opened conversation.

"Just because I like something doesn't mean I can always afford it," she smiled and back to sipping her tea.

"I'm sorry," Mike felt guilty now for opening his mouth.

"No worries. It's my dream though to one day have a grocery budget that would allow me to buy this tea every month," she paused for a minute, "So, where do you work? In one of those tall building surrounding the diner?"

"Yeah," Mike nodded. "Accounting,"

She looked at him, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Nothing. I thought someone like you might work for sales or marketing,"

Mike frowned.

"You know, those department usually have the most beautiful looking people in the company,"

Mike almost choked on his tea.

"You seemed surprised I called you attractive," she smiled, looking up from her cup.

"Well, yeah. Never really had anyone told me that,"

"I'm sure they said it behind your back,"

The woman stood up and pulled a chair to the center of the room, looking out the window. "Now, sit here. Facing the backrest," she told him.

"What for?"

"I'm going to give you massages,"

"What? Wait,"

She stopped moving and looked at him.

"How much is this going to cost me?"

"Free. I told you before. My client canceled his session and allowed me to give his session to anyone I want,"

Mike frowned, still not moving from his seat.

"I'm not lying. This room is mine to use until tomorrow noon. I used this room to just sleep all the time after my sessions,"

Mike nodded, walked over to the chair and sat down.

She huffed a smile, "It's the end of the month. Sunday. Past midnight. You must be working overtime finishing end of month report,"

"How do you know?" Mike asked as he sat on the chair.

"My accounting friends did the same every month," she explained while starting to work her fingers on his shoulder.

"You work in an office?"

"Yeah, only a temp though. Not in accounting but, my closest friends are. That's why I do this to help me pay my bills and ocasionally buy that expensive tea," she explained cheerfully.

Nodding along, Mike asked another question, "Where do you work then? Which building? What company?"

The woman chuckled, "Oh, just in one of those tall buildings surrounding the diner," she said while starting to work her fingers on him. "You're really stressed out. These muscles of yours. They're all knotting like this," she said seriously.

Mike just put his head down and let her do whatever she wants.

The woman stopped and asked him, "Look, I think you should take off your shirt, so I can work better on those muscles,"

Mike turned and stared at her. She looked at him back smiling. Mike huffed and started to unbuttoned his shirt. She took it from his hand and went to the closet to hang them.

"Do you mind if I lower the lights a bit? It's gonna help you relax some more,"

"No, go ahead,"

She turned the row of lights by the window off and dimmed the rest. She added some fragrant oil to her hand, slather it all over Mike's back and started massaging again. The oil smelled relaxing and felt warm on his skin. He rested his head on the backrest, closed his eyes and relaxed to her touches with occasional winces whenever she pressed on a knotted muscle. She always patiently worked on each of those knotted muscles. It took a while until until Mike no longer feel any pain whenever her hands touched those muscles.

"Would you like to feel relaxed more?" she asked softly on his ear.

Opening his eyes a little, Mike nodded.

"Okay, turn around please. Back on the backrest,"

Mike did as she told, sitting back upright.

She knelt to his side, looking up at him, "Do you mind if I restrain your hands behind your back? Just consider it stretching exercise on both of your arm?"

Mike nodded again without thinking. The woman went to the bedside drawer and took out a handcuff, she knelt behind the chair again and put it around Mike's wrists. One by one, slipping one finger making sure it's not digging into his skin. Mike felt his muscles stretches and kind of enjoying the tension. He realized that his arms were always positioned on the opposite direction than his current one. He hasn't really working out the past few months, the only exercise he got was his ten minutes walk from the train station to the office, every day, twice a day.

The woman positioned herself behind the chair, kneeling. He couldn't see her but he could feel her fingers, massaging his left shoulder, moving down slowly, working every muscles there.

"Do you work out a lot?" her soft voice asking.

"No. Not really. Not in the last couple of months,"

"Hmm, you have a very nice muscle definition,"

"Oh, thank you," Mike answered.

She continued massaging, Mike never felt so relaxed like this in his life, he started to feel sleepy, he's fighting to keep his eyes open as he feared that it would be disrespectful if he fell asleep.

"You can sleep if you like. This massages is meant to relaxed you and when you're relax you'll naturally feel sleepy," she told him as if she could read his mind.

Mike chuckled and closed his eyes, "Okay,"

Her fingers now moving to the side of his neck, to his collarbone and slowly moved down to his pecs, abdomen and the obliques. He can feel her hovering closer to his face as her hands moved down and he smelled it again, that fruity scent, it immediately transported him to a hot summer day.

As he was about to drifted away, he felt her hand left him, the sudden coldness woke him up. He turned his head around to find her, wondering if the session is over when she walked in front of him and knelt in front of him. She put one hand on his knee and asked, "Do you want to continue?"

Mike knew where this is going but somehow unable to say it out loud.

"If I may guess, you're not familiar with this kind of activity?"

"No, not really. I, uh...."

"Most of my clients expected a happy ending on these sessions and people like me are always expected to to give them one," she paused, looking at him straight in the eyes, "Would you like one too?"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," was the first thing that came to Mike's head. 

She knelt up and leaned closer to his face, "I want it and I'm asking you if you want it too," 

Mike felt weird. He knew that these thing would happen even though he's not expecting it. Hell, he didn't know what his brain were thinking when he agreed on her invitation back at the diner. There's something in her voice, in the way she spoke that made him want to obey everything she said even when half of his brain told him not to. Her voice was soft and gentle as her touches even when the words are commanding. Finally he nodded, giving her his consent.

She smiled and nodded. She ran her hands up slowly from his calf to his thigh, back down and rub his calf a few times. She lifted her hands to his belt and started to unbuckled it. She took her time in doing it, unbuttoned it, sliding down the zipper and put her hand inside his pants, palming his not yet hard cock under his briefs. Mike could see her relaxed face, meaning she's very much used to doing this and knows exactly well on what to do. She knelt up and gave a soft kiss to his neck, slowly mouthing the skin, her warm breath tickling his skin. Her other hand went to his abdomen, feeling his muscles, softly gripping, scratching.

Her mouth went down to his chest, making another lick and light bites on the skin then soon moved to his nipple, giving it a slow lick and she put her mouth around the nub, sucking. Mike gasped and threw his head back at the sudden pleasure. Her other hand joined her mouth giving the same pleasure to the other nipple, making a mess on Mike's breathing rhythm.

She hummed and Mike could sense that she was smiling at how he reacted to her touches. He could feel her thumb running around his now fully hard cock. She sat up and focusing her attention back to his cock. Rubbing a few more times before she hooked her fingers on the band of his briefs and pulling them down, "Lift up for me a bit?" she asked him.

Mike struggled to lift his butt up the chair with his hands cuffed behind it. She immediately pulled the pants and underwear in one go and let them pool around his ankle. She spread her legs a little and positioned herself in front of him. Grabbing his cock with steady hand, she licked her lips once before running the tongue under the head, went down to the base, flattening her tongue to licked again slowly up to the head. She did that twice more before sealing her lips around the head, sucking.

She started to move up and down, taking more of his length every time she goes down. Her hand taking care of what her mouth couldn't reach. She stopped for a moment, looking up to him, "Can you hold until I say so?"

Mike looked at her, not sure what she meant by that.

"You will only come when I told you. Hmm?" 

Mike nodded this time, even when he's not really sure that's possible.

She smiled and went back to work on his cock. She seemed to be enjoying what she did, looking relaxed but enthusiast at the same time. He noticed how big his cock looked now in her hands but, but that maybe because her hands are small. Her breasts were on the smaller size compared to most girls in the pleasure profession that he'd saw before.

He noticed at some point that she's only using one hand and her mouth on him. He looked down and saw that she had her other hand's between her legs. Did she touched herself?

"I'm close," Mike said, warning her.

She looked up smiling, "I know but, I told you not to come until I say so, didn't I?" there's a strict warning in that gentle voice.

Mike nodded and put his head back again, looking at the ceiling, trying to obey her.

Her movement went faster and Mike could hear her low grunting sound as she had him deep inside her, feeling the vibration in her throat at the tip of his cock. She looked up with a flushed face, having two hands on him again. "You can come now," she said firmly before taking him deeper and sucking harder. Mike's heart raced faster. Somehow her voice did things to him he couldn't explain. That, combined with her hands and mouth.

Mike came so hard in her mouth, he felt like he seriously need to apologize to her after this. It's not like he hadn't came in months or anything but doing it himself and doing it with someone else or by someone else does feels different.

She swallowed as much as she could while easing her movements on him, running her hands down his thighs helping him back down. Mike's still regulating his breathing and collecting his consciousness when she stood up and went to the bathroom and came back seconds later with a small basin and a warm moist towel, wiping him down, cleaning him.

She put away the basin and towel to the bathroom and went behind him to uncuffed his wrists. He let out a big exhale as soon as his hands are free. He rubbed each wrist while she gave another rub throughout his arms, easing the tension after being held in one position for a long time.

"Thank you," Mike told her as he tried to stand up slowly, pulling his brief and pants back up.

Pouring another hot water to his half drunk tea cup, she waited until his pants back up to give him the cup and sat on the armchair opposite her.

"This tea is really good," Mike said, taking a big gulp of it, savoring the taste and the aroma in his mouth.

"I told you," she smiled, looking up from her cup.

They sat in silence in the dim room, enjoying the tea until she put her cup down on the table and stood up. She went to the closet, grabbed some hanged clothes and went to the bathroom. She came out minutes later, wearing the same outfit she had at the diner, looking refreshed.

"Well, I'm going now. Enjoy the room, remember, you have until noon. You can help yourself on whatever is in the fridge right there," she pointed the mini fridge near the desk. "I'll tell people downstairs that you're staying here till noon, they'll usually do a one hour before wake up call,"

"Wait, you're leaving?" Mike asked her, confused when he saw her putting on her coat and gloves.

"Yes,"

"But, I didn't know your name,"

She went silent for a second and went, "Call me Nana,"

"I'm Mike," he continued, standing up now.

She smiled again, nodded, "Goodnight, Mike," opened the door and left, leaving a trail of fruity scent behind.

*****


	3. Chapter 3

After two days off from work, doing nothing at home, Mike went back to work. As he made his routine walk to his office from the train station, his mind drifted back to that night. Never in his wildest fantasy he thought something like that would happen to him. Things started to get blurry in his mind, even her face, only the fruity smell of her perfume and that peach tea stayed.

He waited in front of the elevator with several other people, looking at those people he wondered again where her office might be. The elevator door opened and he got in, went straight to his spot in the back corner, considering his office is on the top floor of this building, he would always be the last to exit it.

He leaned back, eyes drifted to the ceiling, as more people started to coming into the elevator. Every time the door's about to shut, there's always someone jamming their hand at the last second, wanting to get in or someone running and yelling to hold the door for them. The last one had two more people squeezing them self to the already packed elevator and finally they go up.

Suddenly a faint familiar scent hit his nose. He looked around to tried to guess where the scent is coming from but he only saw long hairs on the elevator, no short blonde hair. He kicked himself in the head, telling himself to stop being ridiculous. She won't be the only one in this world to wear that perfume, one of the ladies in this elevator must've wear the same perfume as her.

As the elevator stopped on more floors, more people streamed out and the elevator is almost empty now, only him, another man in front of him and one other person in front of that man he couldn't see clearly. The scent still lingered even after all the women occupying the elevator earlier left.

The elevator stopped one more time, the man left and that's when he saw it. Short blonde hair, black coat. The hair wasn't slicked back but falling down naturally around her face. He could see the undercut under those wispy edges. His heart skipped a beat and immediately went racing. As his brain started to regain its consciousness, the elevator door opened and the short blonde hair person walked out, leaving him frozen alone. Just before the door's completely shut, Mike heard someone on that floor shouting the word, 'Nana'.

THE END.


End file.
